Till Death Do Us Part, Part 2
by Sewer Medic
Summary: The continuation of Lorengz3r's work.


**If you wish, you can check out my version of part one on my profile. Please, read and review. It would help a lot. I do know that my version of part one says the the RED Medic dies; please disregard that, as it is clearly incorrect.**

The Scout opened his eyes in Harvest to see… his mother. His mother. Hadn't she died? What was she doing here? What was he doing here?

She held out a hand. Scout stared at it, dumbfounded. What was… he stepped forward a little bit, but stopped when his foot hit something on the ground. He looked down.

A zombie arm? When had… he looked to the side. Zombies were everywhere on the ground, reaching for him. Realization struck him: he was on the wall, and now he was falling, falling, falling, to the reaches of the zombies on the ground. As he fell, he realized… there was a figure where he had stood before falling.

The zombified Spy. His father.

* * *

The Scout woke with a start. The fire burned in front of him. The light surrounded him, and it took him a moment to realize that what he had been seeing had merely been a dream.

The fire burned, the corpses of the zombies gathered and strewn across it. The Engineer was trying to fix his sentry while the Sniper was cleaning his materials. The Heavy noticed that he was awake and walked over, holding out a helpful hand.

"Does puny Scout need help?" Heavy asked sheepishly. Scout shook his head. His freaking father had died in front of him, dammit. He could've saved him if he had tried. Could he have done it? Scout didn't know. The RED Spy – no, his father, as he had to keep on reminding himself – was dead, and it was partially his fault.

At that moment, Soldier ran over, out of breath and seeming shocked. "Men!"

Engineer and Sniper stood up and walked over as Heavy turned and Scout shifted. Soldier took a moment to regain his composure and then said, "Spy's corpse is gone."

* * *

When they walked over, it was clear that where the body of his father had previously lain had disappeared. There was no way it could have moved… unless…

Something seemed to tighten in Scout's chest. No. There was no way he could've been zombified. He had shot himself first to keep everyone safe, hadn't he? He was dead, right?

Scout reached over and touched one of the blood stains upon the ground. Had his father been zombified?

As the former mercenaries stared at the spot where Spy's corpse had lain, they failed to notice a shadow and a figure pass by.

* * *

The Medic finally collected the last drop of the serum. All the research, all the sleepless nights, all the lives sacrificed had finally been worth it. Medic held a vial of white fluid in his hands, the fruit of his efforts. The only question was, would it work?

Medic's fatigued brain raced. There was no way to check; before the BLU Pyro had gotten zombified himself, he had taken all the zombies in the area with him. Unless…

It was dangerous. There was a high chance it wouldn't work and just kill the subject. But since he didn't have any test subjects to work it on… there was no choice.

Now, Pyro was the test subject.

The Medic strode out with his new medigun that he had developed accordingly to release the serum in a concentrated vapor form. The Engineer had helped build it before he had retreated to Harvest. How was he doing now? The Medic mentally waved away the question. He would be fine.

He walked towards where he was keeping Pyro. There was only one chance at this, and he needed it to go as smoothly as possible.

If this worked, he would be able to overcome the apocalypse.

* * *

The five former mercenaries gathered around the fire once again.

"He's out there, and you know it." Sniper snapped. "He's dangerous. He wos so in loife, and he's not going to change through death. The only way to get through this is to put a bullet through his head."

"We can't just kill him!" Scout protested. "Snipes, don't you understand? He's my dad!"

"Dammit son, you're the one who doesn't understand." Soldier growled at him. "Spy's a hero of war. He deserves ten thousand medals of honor! But what would happen if we let him run loose around here?" Soldier briefly glanced at his katana-rocket launcher. "The only humane way to give him peace would be to kill him."

As the argument got louder and more boisterous, the five men gathered failed to notice the shadow moving on the upper floors of the buildings. The argument taking place was helplessly being spectated by the Engineer and the Heavy, who were not able to do anything.

The former mercenaries continued to argue as a lone figure stared at them from a distance. The ragged tatters of what remained of his suit hung loosely on what remained of his flesh and bones as empty eye sockets peered out from his balaclava.

The zombification had been cruel to him. All senses were gone except for an animalistic instinct to kill. But he bided his time. In life he had been patient, and in death he was patient. His eyes had rapidly decomposed, but his other senses remained. He could sense the men in the clearing.

Oh yes, the death of the five men standing before him would be quick. The Spy would make sure of this.

* * *

The doors to Medic's compound opened. Medic himself walked out, wheeling out a stretcher with a struggling man, or what remained of it. The blue asbestos suit was covered in rips and tears and clearly revealed the upper arms and the head, but all that remained was bone. Still the body struggled.

Even in death, the Pyro was quite persistent.

However, the Medic had no time for this and put the stretcher up against the cliff. Medic briefly smiled, remembering when he had first implemented the Über technology in his team's Heavy. He then raised the flare gun that he had "borrowed" from the BLU Pyro and fired upwards.

The Pyro wouldn't be needing it for now.

* * *

The argument at Harvest continued. The Scout and the Soldier were ready to go at it with fists when suddenly, the group saw the flare.

Scout looked up at the sky, clearly seeing the flare outlined. Where was that flare from?

They weren't the only ones to have seen it. Someone looking at them from atop of a building quickly vanished and moved down as they spoke.

"Croikey, if Oi didn't know better, Oi'd say that came from Medic's infirmary!" Sniper remarked. Scout nearly did a backflip. If there had been one person that could've figured out a cure for these zombies, it would be the RED Medic, the one that had created and maintained the original Über tech.

"We've gotta get there." The Scout told the ragtag group. "Medic would be there, and he'd have the cure. I just know it. We might save… well, you know." The group nodded.

"Oi suspect you blokes might need transportation since my ol' van broke down, eh?" The Sniper smirked. "Well, lucky for us, we've got one right over there." The Sniper pointed at a truck, the kind that only people out in the country would use.

In a little bit, the truck was moving with Sniper at the wheel.

However, what the mercs didn't know was that a certain someone had followed them, clinging on to the top of the truck, the fog and the invisibility watch still attached to his wrist on.

* * *

The Medic picked up the "Vaccinator" medigun from where it lay on the ground. When it had actually been used for combat purposes, it had used a different kind of serum for building a resistance to different types of weapons, such as fire or bullets or explosions. Now, it was being used to administer the cure for the zombie virus.

Technically, it wasn't a virus… but now wasn't the time for technicalities. It was time for action.

The truck with the mercenaries pulled in as the Medic stood up. The Medic quickly turned.

"Well, look who's shown up!" The Scout exclaimed as he got out.

"Vell, it looks like as though ve have teamed up, haven't we?" The Medic flashed a brief smile. "It seems as zhough tough times truly do bring enemies togezher. But now is not the time. I am currently administering the, ah, experimental cure to the zombie virus, Ja? It may not work. But you must defend me while I do zhis. It may take time. The zombies are coming."

"You got it, doc." The Soldier and the other former mercs took positions around the Medic. However, seeing as there were no zombies here yet, they chose to turn around and watch the procedure. The Medic took his position.

"Here… ve… go!" The Medic pushed the lever on the Vaccinator. The white serum in the vial glowed brightly before being compressed and vaporized. The result was sent at the struggling zombie Pyro. The instant the vapor touched the Pyro, it began struggling with renewed effort.

However, before their very eyes, the Pyro's flesh and bones and skin and even the clothes, somehow, were being healed.

However, the zombies were coming.

* * *

That first hunger is the not the worst.

There's the burning, the desire to sink your teeth into some juicy, succulent, bloody human flesh, to rip it, to shred it, to shove it down your throat, just to sate that hunger. That feeling is overwhelming. But the first is quickly satiated with even just a drop of blood.

But then the second hunger, the third, the fourth, and everything after gets worse and worse.

You desire more. The full feeling is gone, and you need more. You need more and more and more. You hunger for it and you would do anything for that human in front of you. Nothing can stop you from getting that flesh.

The question is, can you resist it until your next meal? Or will you give in to the feeling and attack anything in sight, becoming an animalistic creature of no senses?

The Spy didn't know. He didn't care. All he knew was that his prey was in front of him. The rain did not hinder him as he stared down at the men. The zombies passed him, moaning incoherently while stretching their arms for the humans, to tear and to rip.

* * *

The group at the bottom of the area was mesmerized by the Pyro becoming unzombified. The Soldier was the first to turn, alerted by the moans and groans getting closer.

He spotted the Spy standing motionless.

"Holy shit… Spy?" Soldier gasped, losing his tough outside look for just a moment. The others turned as well, but Medic was only focused on healing the Pyro.

The process finally finished. The asbestos suit was completely patched up. The Pyro stopped struggling and let out a confused mumble.

The Spy charged.

The Scout ran to meet him, filled with rage.

Zombie after zombie fell as Scout ran between their ranks, dodging every scratch and bite, shooting them down with his scattergun.

Sniper began covering, shooting down those too slow to dodge.

Soldier immediately grabbed his katana-rocket launcher and started jumping around, slashing with his improvised weapon.

The Medic quickly ran back inside the facility, grabbing the second vial of serum that he had saved.

The Engineer and the Heavy released the Pyro. The zombies approaching through the tunnel were greeted by the Engineer and the Pyro, two different people from different sides brought together through this crisis. The Engineer began building his machines as the Pyro flicked his flamethrower on. He tested it once, and the blast of fire incinerated everything in its path. The Engineer nodded once.

The Pyro giggled once and began burning.

* * *

The Medic ran through his lab. He pushed aside everything for the sake of the white serum vial located at the very back of his infirmary. Why, oh why, had it been put there? The Medic quickly grabbed it and ran outside.

He just hoped he wasn't too late and that he'd have to watch those men die in front of him just like all the others.

* * *

The Heavy watched helplessly as the other former mercenaries shot down the zombies. There were far too many for him to go hand-to-hand as they would overwhelm him. Engrossed in the battle, he failed to see the zombie Spy appear behind him.

Blood spurted from the hole in the Heavy's back as he slumped over, a clean backstab ending his life.

"HEAVY!" The Sniper screamed in rage. "You bastard Spoy, Oi'll kill you!" He grabbed his oversized knife and ran at the Spy. The Spy disappeared from view and the Sniper missed. As he looked around, the Spy decloaked behind him.

The Sniper fell as well.

The Scout shot the last zombie in the head. He looked back, expecting to see the other men safe and sound. However, the bodies of the Heavy and the Sniper were lying on the ground.

He ran over, almost sobbing as he did so. He checked Sniper's pulse first. There was nothing.

The Spy decloaked behind him. Scout sensed it and dodged the first shot, falling on the ground. He quickly scrambled for his scattergun, which had fallen on the ground. He pulled the trigger, feeling guilty for shooting his father.

There was a click: the gun was empty. There wasn't enough time to reload.

Scout tossed it away and crawled frantically backwards as the Spy walked forward calmly and steadily. He picked up Sniper's fallen Huntsman and shot.

The Spy decloaked once more and it missed. Out of weapons and options, the Scout backed up into the truck. The Spy appeared once more, ready to kill.

The Spy raised his hand to kill, but a bright red light filled his chest.

The Medic had arrived.

* * *

The Medic had been too late for the others. However, he was going to save the Scout, even if he died. He focused the Vaccinator on the Spy with the new vial in and charged him.

The Spy slowly turned, the process not taking place fast enough. He stumbled.

"Come on… come on!" The Medic shouted. "Spy! Dummkopf, I'm your teammate! VAKE UP!" The Spy reached for the Sniper's knife on the ground.

The Medic kept his hand on the Vaccinator, knowing if he died, he would have saved the men next to him. It was a worthy cause. "ONE… MORE… SECOND-"

The Spy threw.

There were exactly three seconds between the moment where the knife left the Spy's hand and when it struck Medic's chest.

The first second: The vapors reached out to the dead men on the ground. Sniper's hand twitched from its position on the ground.

The second second: Scout reached out as Spy's figure suddenly convulsed.

The third second: the Spy opened his recreated blue eyes to witness the scene in front of him.

All of the former mercs stood up: The Pyro, the Engineer, the Soldier, the Scout, the Spy, and the Heavy. All except for one.

The Medic fell, his heart pierced. The Spy's aim was true.


End file.
